Clases Para Conquistar
by DulceMinina
Summary: Harry descubre un oscuro secreto, EL TIENE UNA HERMANA MELLIZA!, y ella LE DARA CLASES PARA CONQUISTAR? ESTA HERMANA SI QUE ES DE ARMAS TOMAR! XD Drarry


**TE PRESENTO A...**

-Pase-dijo un anciano mago, de lentes media luna al otro lado de habitación

-Profesor, disculpe la demora, me dijo la profesora Mcgonagall que me mandó llamar? -preguntó un alumno de 16 años mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho de su director

-Sí harry, por favor siéntate, que lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia y tal vez...cause algún síntoma no muy normal en ti-respondió el director mientras se ponía de pie

-A qué se refiere profesor? - preguntó sumamente preocupado el moreno, denotando claramente en el rostro que no le había entendido.

-Bueno verás Harry, como tú sabes yo fui quien hizo el conjuro para mantener a tus padres ocultos de Lord Voldemort

-Sí-asintió

-Pues verás hasta donde todos teníamos entendido tú madre Lily, una mujer maravillosa si me permites decirlo, pues solo tendría un hijo-el profesor hizo una pausa mientras se volvía a sentar mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry, que se hallaba mas confundido de lo que ya estaba- verás-rompió el molesto silencio-hace unos días mientras Molly muy amablemente limpiaba en tu casa de Grimmul Place (N/A gomenasai! no recuerdo como se escribe, pero bueno ustedes entienden la idea verdad?) encontró accidentalmente una carta de tú madre dirigida a Sirius, no te puedo mostrar la carta, ya que por motivos de fuerza mayor tuvimos que borrar toda evidencia de ella, pero te diré que en esencia en la carta tu madre le contaba a Sirius que no tuvo un solo hijo.

Harry puso los ojos de plato, de lo asombrado que estaba, no podía creer que si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lo que quería decir Dumbledore era que él-tengo un hermano?-preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-Una hermana melliza, para ser exactos, aunque tú naciste primero, por lo que eres el mayor-respondió el director

Harry se quedó sin habla, simplemente no sabía que decir, estaba extasiado con la idea de tener una hermana, una persona de su misma sangre, pero entonces un pensamiento funebre le vino de pronto y con temor preguntó- ¿qué pasó con ella, porqué durante todos estos años no he sabido de ella?

-Verás Harry la carta de tu madre, decía claramente que a tu hermana de nombre Dana, la estaban cuidando una familia de magos, muy cercanos a tu madre, y que ellos serían sus custodiadores hasta que Sirius como padrino tuyo y de ella fuese y la recogiese -Al notar que Harry estaba abriendo levemente la boca en clara señal de que quería decir algo, agregó-si quieres saber porqué la mantuvieron oculta, pues verás con Voldemort asechando no era nada positivo que este supiese que Harry Potter había tenido una hermana, de lo contrario también iría tras ella y tu madre prefirió mantenerla oculta y a salvo, confiando en que Sirius cuidaría muy bien de ella, pero haciendo averiguaciones, Sirius nunca se llegó a enterar que tenías una hermana, ya que el día que llegó la carta Sirius no se encontraba en su casa, ya sabes que el odiaba esa casa, no sé aún como llegó la carta a Grimmul Place pero lo cierto es que tu padrino nunca supo de esa verdad, y durante todos estos años nadie lo supo hasta que por un accidente para nada desagradable Molly encontró esa carta, y al enterarnos quien tenía a tu hermana fuimos a buscarla y ella se encontraba bien, aunque no sabía la verdad pues sus cuidadores, al enterarse el deceso de tus padres, hicieron pasar a la niña como su hija, ya que le habían prometido a Lily que solo se la entregarían a Sirius, pero ellos también creyendo que él mató a tus padres decidieron guardar el secreto, solo le dijeron a Dana que ella no era su hija verdadera y que si tenía ese nombre era porque sus verdaderos padres así lo quisieron.

-Entonces ella está bien?, ¿Dónde está viviendo?, ¿Qué dijo cuándo se enteró de todo esto?

-Calma Harry-dijo el director al ver que Potter tenía una serie de dudas e interrogantes claramente comprensibles-porqué mejor no le preguntas todo esto a ella?

-Qué?

-Pasa, por favor-dijo el director dirigiéndose a la puerta

La puerta del despacho empezó a abrirse, y ante los ojos de Harry entro una joven muy parecida a él, larga cabellera negra azabache, grandes ojos color verde, piel morena al igual que él, con excepción que no usaba gafas y no llevaba ninguna cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. La joven era muy simpática, Harry opino que era mucho más bella que todas las chicas que hubiese visto antes.

La muchacha entro con cierto aire tímido, pero al ver a Harry sentado frente al director, le sonrió y corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo.

Este abrazó fue tan cálido, que aunque tomó desprevenido al moreno, este no hizo más que corresponderle, ya que después de todo ella era su hermana, su sangre.

-Me alegra tanto conocerte al fin, hermano-dijo la joven aún abrazando a Harry

-Etto...yo también estoy muy contento-titubeó el moreno que aún no salía de su asombro

-Bueno Dana, Harry creó que tienen mucho de que conversar y tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, ahora será mejor que vallan a su torre, Harry te indicará donde es y todo lo concerniente a la escuela-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la joven, quién sonrió al escuchar esto

-Estas en Griffindor?-preguntó Harry sumamente contento de saber que su hermanita estudiaría con él

-Claro, que piensas tonto, que estaría en Slytherin?, si nuestros padres eran Leones no?-respondió Dana mientras le jalaba las mejillas a su hermano, quién solo se rió al sentir como su hermana en señal de castigo y diversión por su comentario le pellizcaba suavemente las mejillas

En los pasillos de Hogwarts...

-Así que todo esto es Hogwarts...increíble en el Valle de Gogrid, mi escuela era sumamente pequeña comparada con este inmenso castillo-decía Dana mientras observaba con curiosidad, como una niña pequeña todo el colegio

-Vivías en el valle de Gogrid?-preguntó Harry mientras miraba con alegría a su hermanita

-Sí, que no te habían dicho?-preguntó su hermanita

-No nada, recién hoy me entere que tenía una hermana, solo sé que te llamas Dana nada más

-Bueno para ser exacta Dana Lily Potter, el apellido de mis padres adoptivos es Montecchia, pero decidí cambiarlo en cuanto me enteré de todo, mis padres adoptivos no se opusieron y están encantados en que vengas a vivir con nosotros, claro si así lo quieres, papá, esta emocionadísimo de tener un hijo, bueno claro solamente si tú quieres, si no pues me iré contigo a vivir con nuestros tíos me muero de ganas de conocerlos, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ellos te han cuidado todos estos años, han de ser buenas personas y mi primo

-Mejor no hablemos de Dudley, la interrumpió Harry, verás nuestros tíos, pues no son lo que uno llamaría buenos, digamos solamente que lo único que les debo es nada, tal vez, el que me dieran un techo, claro si se considera vivir bajo la alacena algo humano, aunque bueno ya habrá tiempo de contarte todo eso, pero sabes, si me encantaría irme a vivir contigo y tu familia-dijo Harry pensando alegremente que al fin no tendría que aguantar a los Dursley y que al parecer al fin tendría una familia de verdad

-Ahora entiendo porque Hagrid me dijo que dejará de fantasear con que los Dursley eran buenas personas-comentó su hermana, pero antes que pudiera proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo, se escucho un silbido muy halagador que claramente estaba dirigido a Dana.

Tanto Harry como su hermana voltearon a ver de quien provenía ese halago, y para desagrado de Harry el que había hecho tremendo silbido había sido

-Malfoy...-murmuró Harry en un tono muy desagradable

-Valla, valla si es nuestro querido Héroe-respondió el rubio mirando desafiante al moreno

-Que quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Harry intentando serenarse pues no quería empezar una pelea en frente de su hermana

-Verás Potter, tú tienes algo que me pertenece-continuó Malfoy, mientras detrás de él Crabbe y Goyle asentían

-Malfoy, para variar has perdido la cabeza, y según tú que tengo yo?

-A mi novia-respondió Draco de lo más tranquilo

-A tú qué?-preguntó Harry, pues estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal

-A ella-respondió Draco acercándose, con una sonrisa muy sensual a Dana

-Apártate!-gritó Harry enfadado y poniéndose en frente de su hermana

-Te lo advierto Potter no te entrometas-dijo Malfoy sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hacía

En eso se escuchó un ruido de pisadas en los pasillos, por lo que Harry se dio cuenta que era la hora en la que acababan las clases, y antes de que pensara en que pasaría cuando los alumnos vieran que él y Draco estaban peleando para variar, pudo notar que muchos alumnos empezaron a rodearlos y casi todos ellos eran varones

-"que extraño, porque todos son varones? pero en que estoy pensando debo concentrarme, hace como dos minutos que este idiota no se mueve, será que espera que yo de el primer ataque?"-pensó bastante confundido

-Pero que chica más guapa-se empezó a escuchar los rumores entre los espectadores

-Y Harry y Draco están peleando por ella?-decían las chicas

-Vale, vale que ya esta bueno-se rompió el silencio que habían iniciado ambos contrincantes-así que tú eres el petulante y muy odioso Draco Malfoy?-preguntó Dana mientras sacaba lentamente la varita de su túnica

El comentario de la Potter causó risas entre los espectadores. Lo que provocó un notorio disgusto en Draco.

-Qué ahora eres mudo?, bueno sabes ya me habían contado que le hacías las vida imposible a mi hermano, pensé que era broma ahora me doy cuenta que no lo era, déjalo en paz vale? o si no te convierto en Hurón y te advierto que esta vez no habrá profesor alguno que te defienda-comentó Dana, mirando desafiante a Draco y apuntándolo con la varita

-Entiendo que seas nueva-dijo Draco-y que este Potter te haya metido ideas en la cabeza

-Este Potter, es mi hermano-sentenció Dana, lo que provocó un silencio absoluto en todo el pasillo, al notarlo la Potter sonrió triunfante y dijo lo más alto que pudo-Yo soy Dana Lily Potter alumna de Sexto de la Torre de Griffindor, Hermana menor de Harry James Potter e Hija legítima de James y Lily Potter y muy orgullosa por cierto de serlo, y no permitiré que tú Draco Malfoy fastidies a mi hermano, te advierto que puedo llegar a ser tan mala como tú-dijo esto con un aire que hasta a Harry le dio miedo de escucharla.

-Así que una Potter más-musitó Draco y sin más se giró y se fue

-¡Sí!-gritó muy contenta Dana cuando Malfoy ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla- le gané! le gané! decía mientras daba saltitos de alegría alrededor de Harry

Lo que provocó muchas risas entre los espectadores, y en el propio Harry.

-Ahí hermanito perdón por meterme en tu pelea, pero los Malfoy me caen de lo peor, y no podía aguantarme las ganas de darle un escarmiento a uno de ellos, por lo que tuve que hacerme la muy mala y enfrentarlo, y le GANÉ! Harry, parecía mala? dime!-decía Dana

Mientras Harry pensaba-"realmente tengo una hermana única" y sonreía para sí.

**En la sala de Griffindor...**

-Así que ustedes son hermanos?-preguntó Hermione al escuchar la historia que Dana y Harry le contaran a ella y Ron

-Sí-respondió muy contento Harry

-Wow! eres genial, hace un rato me contaron que una chica muy guapa que estaba con harry había puesto en su lugar a Draco pero no me dijeron nada de que eras su hermana, sea como sea, bienvenida al club!-dijo Ron muy emocionado e impresionado también por la belleza de su amiga

-Gracias! espero llevarme bien con ustedes y en general con todos los amigos de Harry, no sé mucho de esta escuela, pero ya empecé a leer Historia de Hogwarts y la verdad que me ha parecido muy interesante toda la trayectoria de esta escuela

-Estás leyendo ese libro?-preguntó Harry con gran interés, ya que hasta el momento a la única que había oído que se había leído ese libro era a la genio de Mione

-Claro, si mi gran pasión es aprender cada vez más, leer es interesante a poco no lo crees así Harry?-preguntó Dana bastante extrañada por la pregunta de su hermano

-Esto...bueno..yo-titubeó Harry

-Al parecer nos llevaremos muy bien Dana, yo también amo el aprender cada vez más, que te parece si de paso que te enseño las habitaciones, te muestro algunos libros que tengo arriba-lo interrumpió Mione

-Ummmmm...bueno la verdad pensaba descansar un rato, ya que el viaje ha sido largo, pero bueno a modo de irme a tomar una siestita puedo revisar esos libros no? - y diciendo esto ambas se encaminaron a las habitaciones de las chicas

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando con cara de ¿Y a estas que les pasa?

**Al día siguiente...**

-DANA LEVANTATE!

-Sí mami cinco minutos mas-decía una pelinegra mientras intentaba dormir

-YA ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO! SE NOS HARA TARDE PARA LAS CLASES!-gritaba desesperada Hermione

-Desayuno?Uhy que hambre ya bajo!-dijo Dana vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudó y saliendo corriendo con Hermione detrás cargando la mochila que por el apuro Dana había dejado olvidada

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo Mione cuando se reunió con Harry y Ron en los pasillos para ir a desayunar-Harry, Dana es tan glotona como tú

-Yo no soy un glotón!-dijo Harry defendiéndose mientras cargaba las cosas de su hermana-Pero que trae en la mochila, esto pesa más que tu mochila Hermione

-Qué? ahy por favor Harry la mochila de Dana no pesa nada

-Esto, y dónde está Dana?-preguntó intrigado Ron al notar que hacía buen rato o mejor dicho desde que se levantaran no la habían visto

-Debe estar desayunando, en cuanto le dije hora del desayuno se vistió súper rápido y bajo corriendo de ahí no la he visto-dijo Hermione

-Valla, valla, nos volvemos a encontrar-se escuchó la voz de Malfoy al finalizar el pasillo

-Dejame en paz!-decía la voz de una chica

Harry se dio cuenta que era Dana la que le gritaba a Malfoy, por lo que empezó a correr en dirección a donde provenían los gritos, seguido de Mione y Ron.

-Harry!-gritó emocionada Dana al ver a su hermano corriendo en dirección a ella

-Potter no te entrometas-dijo Draco

-Deja de molestar a mi hermana!-gritó Harry

-Es mi novia-refutó Malfoy

-Yo no soy nada tuyo!-gritó igual de enojada Dana

-Bueno, pero lo serás!-gritó Draco

-Se puede saber porque te has obsesionado conmigo?-preguntó Dana

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio.

-No será que te recuerdo a alguien?-preguntó suspicazmente Dana-y como no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes te entercas conmigo

-No hables tonterías, y no me he obsesionado contigo, acaso no te das cuenta que todo esto lo hago para molestar a nuestro querido "HEROE", o me vas a decir Potter que pensaste que yo puedo interesarme en alguien como tú!-gritó Draco en tono sarcástico

-No lo sé Draco, eso tú lo sabes, o es que acaso crees que por llevar un día aquí no me he percatado de esa mirada?-le respondió en el mismo tono la Potter

Harry, Hermione y Ron, al igual que muchos de los alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos no entendían de lo que estaban hablando Draco y Dana, se notaba que era algo de lo que solo ellos sabían o habían notado.

-Mira serpiente venenosa, será mejor que dejes de fastidiarme, el que no seas capaz de decir lo que sientes no es mi problema vale?, ahora permiso, o prefieres ser un Hurón?-dijo retadoramente mientras sacaba su varita

Draco la miró con despreció, y sacó su varita, al tiempo que gritaba un hechizo, pero fue golpeado por un Experliamus lanzado por Harry.

-Mas te vale no acercarte a mi hermana Draco, o te juro que yo...

-Vámonos Harry-lo interrumpió Dana al momento que tomaba a su hermano por la muñeca y lo sacaba de la vista de Draco

**En las clases de Pociones...**

-Hasta cuando vas a estar enojado conmigo?-le susurraba Dana a Harry, mientras Snape hablaba sobre la poción con la cual las personas sacaban a flote sus más oscuros secretos, sensaciones, pensamientos, sentimientos, etc...-Harry, hermanito, en serio solo le seguía la corriente a Draco y lo que dije solo fue para molestarlo, no es que yo sepa algo que no te quiera decir-decía en tono arrepentido

-Señorita Potter, dígame que ingredientes debe tener la poción-dijo Snape en un claro tono de "Ahora vas a caer por ser una Potter"

-Pluma de Halcón, Sangre de Dragón, veneno de serpiente, algas...-empezó a decir Dana, ante el asombro de todos y más de Snape, quién pensó que la hermana menor de Harry sería igual que su hermano.

Cuando hubo terminado de responder, Snape la miró con todo el rencor del mundo y continuó hablando fingiendo no haber oído nada.

-Harry...por favor...en serio te digo

-Shiiiiiiiiiiifff, Dana intentó escuchar la clase-Dijo Hermione mirándola muy molesta

Ron y Harry miraron a Mione como si nunca la hubiesen visto, porque había reaccionado así contra Dana? es que tenía algo en su contra?

-Ok-dijo Dana y miró a otro lado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada lleno de odio a Hermione

**En la noche...**

-Es ojo de lince, Hermione

-Que no, es ojo de águila, Dana

-Para nada, te aseguro que es ojo de Lince, recuerdo haberlo leído hace un par de meses

-Pues de repente tu memoria está fallando, la poción necesita ojo de águila

-No, en serio Mione te digo que es ojo de Lince

-Vale y ahora a quien le hacemos caso harry?-preguntó Ron con una pluma en la mano y un pergamino, esperando a que ambas chicas se decidieran por la respuesta correcta para copiarla en su tarea, pero al notar que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, volvió a decir-Harry? Tierra llamando a Harry! wow! hola! hay alguien ahí!?

-Ah? qué? perdón, decías?-preguntó el moreno

-Hombre en que piensas?, sino te concentras, no podremos copiar bien y mañana de seguro Snape nos jala

-Así, esto en que vamos?

-En que es el ojo de Lince la respuesta 10-respondió Dana

-No, es el ojo de águila, y además Harry no debes escribir eso, se supone que tú deberías investigar tu tarea

-Pero Mione, copiar no tiene nada de malo, la cosa es pasar no?-comentó Dana

-Entiendo que hallas llegado recién al colegio pero aquí las cosas funcionan de otra manera-explicó Mione

-Solo porque tú lo dices? no tiene nada de malo copiar, él no sabe una respuesta y como su amiga debes ayudarle no?

-Dana tiene razón, Mione por eso nosotros siempre te pedimos tu ayuda-dijo Ron aprovechando así tal vez Hermi le deje copiar su tarea

-Oh Ron callate! tu sólo piensas en copiar, y encima vas a copiar mal porque es ojo de águila-volvió a decir Mione

-Es suficiente veamos, Accio Libro de Pociones De Norberth Mcguirre-dijo Dana apuntando su varita a las habitaciones de las chicas, y en ello empezó a descender un libro de tapa negra que al llegar a los brazos de Dana esta empezó a revisar, hallo lo que buscaba y dijo-gané! es ojo de Lince mira Mione!

Hermione se puso muy roja, guardo sus cosas y salió por el agujero de la torre, sin decir nada.

-Pero ahora qué hice?-preguntó Dana inocentemente

-Le ganaste-dijo Ron-Dana eres sorprendente me dejas copiar tu tarea?

-Vale, pero cámbiale algunas cosas, y en una que otra equivócate si no Snape se dará cuenta-dijo la Potter mientras se acercaba a su hermano que andaba con la mirada perdida

-Mal de amores?-le susurro muy bajito para que ni Ron mismo la pudiese escuchar

-Draco...-murmuró Harry mecánicamente, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho agregó-así se llama un jugador de quiddich es que me acordé de su par...

-No me mientas mas, vamos hermanito tenemos que hablar-dijo Dana mientras tomaba a Harry por la muñeca y lo sacaba de la sala común ante la mirada incomprensible de Ron

Cuando hubieron salido de la habitación, Dana miró a su hermano y preguntó-Bien, dime donde hay un salón donde a estas horas podamos hablar sin que nadie sepa?

Harry la miró y dijo-Sígueme, pero antes debes ponerte algo

-Qué cosa?

-Ya vuelvo-dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala común

Pasó nomas de cinco minutos cuando Harry volvió trayendo consigo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, y después de explicarle rápidamente a Dana que era y a quién había pertenecido, se cubrieron con ella y empezaron a caminar al salón de los menesteres.

Una vez llegado ahí Harry le explicó a Dana cómo funcionaba aquel salón, y así juntos lograron crear una bonita sala muy parecida a la sala común de griffindor, donde se sentaron encima de unos cojines que había tirados en el suelo junto a una chimenea.

-Bien, Harry Potter empieza a hablar-dijo Dana mientras se sentaba lo mas derecha posible para escuchar atenta a su hermano y sin interrupciones

-¿Qué?

-Vamos admite que te gusta Draco Malfoy

-No, como crees esas cosas

-Vamos Harry nadie lo va a saber, soy tu hermana o no?

-Sí, bueno pero que debo admitir sino es cierto

-Prefieres que te de la poción de la que hablo hoy Snape, o una veritaserum te hará recordar mejor las cosas?

-Ok, me gusta Draco Malfoy-declaró Harry

-Bueno hermanito, tú sabes que los Malfoy me caen pésimo pero si te gusta uno, pues aunque no me guste, te apoyo

-ummm..gracias..supongo

-y cuando se lo vas a decir?-preguntó la menor

-Etto...bueno...yo...osea...

-¬¬ HARRY! no piensas decírselo?

-Cómo quieres que se lo diga?, que voy y le digo, Hola Draco sabes tú me gustas-habló sarcásticamente el moreno

-jajajajajaja-empezó a reírse Dana-jajaja...perdón-agregó al ver el rostro de "no me parece gracioso" que puso su hermano-bueno bueno tampoco es para que vallas así por ahí declarándote a la gente

-O_O

-Porque mejor no intentas conquistarlo para que él se te termine declarando-propuso la morena

-Qué yo qué?

-Es fácil Harry, miradita seductora por aquí, miradita por allá, una sonrisita y así le llegas al corazón, tan sencillo como eso

-Estás loca! yo no pienso lanzarle una "miradita seductora" a nadie!-dijo poniéndose de pie y muy colorado el Golden Boy

-Pero entonces como piensas conquistarlo?, o es que piensas morirte sin decirle lo que sientes?

-Pero...pero...

-Harry, eres un chico y por ende sabes conquistar, pues bien ve y hazlo

-YO NO SE CONQUISTAR, QUE ME CREES UN CASANOVA!-gritó muy exaltado el moreno

-Etto...=_= como que no sabes conquistar?-preguntó su hermana sin poder creerselo

-Si..bueno..es...que...yo

-T_T esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-murmuró Dana

-Q insinuas ¬¬?

-Bueno esto...haber hermanito te voy a enseñar a conquistar!

-Qué, qué?

-sí, ESTA SERÁ TU PRIMERA CLASE: APRENDIENDO A CONQUISTAR!

-O_O?

**Notas finales:**

Bueno a ver que les pareció. pésimo? ABUUUUUU ya lo sabía! gomenasai si no cubrió sus expectativas, pero por lo menos díganme que tan grave estoy para poder mejor! Sip? Onegai avísenme para no cometer los mismos errores en mi próximo fic.

Ejem ejem...esa fue mi yo negativa ahora mi yo positiva

Weeeeeeeeeee ya sé que les deje con la curiosidad de saber que le va a enseñar la loca de su hermana a Harry, pero si me dejan reviews prometo actualizar pronto, a x cierto el fic será cortito nomas, depende de la cantidad de reviews para terminarlo pronto, ya está todo escrito solo faltan sus opiniones!

X cierto este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que hago así que gome sino soy muy buena redactora

Matta Ne!


End file.
